Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{1}{2}-\dfrac{3}5=$
Explanation: $=-{\dfrac{1\cdot 5}{2\cdot5}} - {\dfrac{3\cdot2}{5\cdot2}}$ $=-{\dfrac{5}{10}}-{\dfrac{6}{10}}$ $=-\dfrac{11}{10}$ or $-1\dfrac1{10}$